


Just One Evening

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, its rather fluffy but god knows we need it right now guys, prompt, smooches, somewhat insecure Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Aaron and Robert are officially together and in the open...and Robert has a new found friend in Finn Barton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Evening

Aaron walked into the pub and felt his heart sink; Robert was in the corner in the middle of a conversation with Finn. Not that Aaron disliked Finn, it's just that Robert seemed to like Finn a little too much these days. He sighed and fixed a smile on his face when Robert looked up and grinned at him. He slid in beside him and Robert rubbed his back,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron nodded, his skin tingling from Roberts touch- he still wasn't used to the PDA, they were out in the open and everyone knew that they were together but it still gave him a thrill when Robert would be affectionate in any way. He smiled at Finn and sat back in his seat listening to the two of them talk. When Finn got up to use the toilet Aaron turned to Robert,  
"Do we have to sit here all night?"  
Robert slung an arm around Aaron's shoulder,  
"You're not having fun?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Listening to you two come in your pants about comic books? No. Shockingly."  
Robert smirked,  
"We don't just talk about comic books."  
Aaron frowned,  
"I've sat here for an hour and...Yeah...you do."  
Robert squeezed his shoulder,  
"I'm sorry."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"I just wanna spend an evening...you and me...you know?"  
Robert chewed his lip,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron ran his hand up Roberts thigh and leant into his ear,  
"You have five minutes. Make your excuses. Meet me upstairs."  
He pressed a quick kiss to Roberts cheek and left the booth, ignoring the dirty look his mum was giving him and headed up to his room.

Aaron groaned at being woken up and opened his eyes, the room was still dark; Robert was fast asleep, his face pressed into Aaron's neck and his arm wrapped around his middle. Aaron reached for his phone and tried to blink his eyes open; realising it wasn't his phone. He sighed,  
"Rob."  
He got silence in return and poked Robert; the man started and groaned,  
"Phone."  
"No."  
He poked him again,  
"Phone."  
Robert groaned and rolled away to pick his phone up. He opened the message and yawned,  
"Finn got us tickets to this book launch."  
Aaron rolled his eyes and rolled onto his side; turning his back on Robert.  
"Whatever."  
Robert put the phone down and rolled over to press against Aaron.  
"You wanna come with?"  
Aaron pushed him away,  
"I'm going back to sleep."  
Robert frowned,  
"Aaron?"  
He didn't answer and Robert frowned at him before moving away and staring at the ceiling.

"Come with us."  
Aaron frowned and finished his coffee,  
"No."  
Robert sighed,  
"What is wrong with you today? I thought you liked Finn?"  
Aaron frowned at him,  
"When have I ever hung out with Finn?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"You slept with him."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Yeah I slept with you too. We all make mistakes."  
Robert stared at him before shaking his head and grabbing his jacket,  
"Whatever Aaron. Stay here and have your little hissy fit. I'm going."  
Aaron folded his arms and clenched his jaw; watching as Robert left before rubbing his face and collapsing onto the sofa in a sulk.

Robert checked his phone again and sighed,  
"Everything alright?"  
Robert took the beer that Finn was passing him and shrugged,  
"Aaron's in a huff."  
Finn took a sip of his drink,  
"Isn't he always?"  
Robert gave him a look and rubbed his face,  
"No...It’s...he's been moody these last couple of days. I don't know what's up with him."  
Finn nodded,  
"That why he didn't come tonight?"  
Robert took a drink and nodded,  
"Yeah."  
Finn looked around then shrugged,  
"He a bit jealous?"  
Robert frowned,  
"Jealous? Why on earth would he be jealous? No offence..."  
Finn smirked,  
"No I mean...pulling out my psychology lessons, he had to share you for so long with Ch-with your ex...And maybe now that you and I are friends he doesn't wanna share you again. Plus we have this,"  
He gestured around,  
"In common and he doesn't like it. Maybe he's jealous that you're not...sharing it with him?"  
Robert chewed his lip as he thought then took another drink,  
"I think I need to go home."  
Finn nodded and Robert put his beer down,  
"Will you be alright?"  
Finn smiled,  
"I'm surrounded by beautiful nerds. I'll be fine."  
Robert clapped his shoulder,  
"Thanks Finn, see you later yeah?"  
Finn nodded as Robert took off and headed home.

He walked up to Aaron's door and knocked,  
"Go away mum."  
Robert smirked to himself and knocked again,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron opened the door and frowned,  
"What're you doing here?"  
Robert cocked an eyebrow,  
"Hello to you too."  
Aaron looked the man up and down; noting the pizza box and the pack of beers.  
"What's all this?"  
Robert walked into the room,  
"Well...I was out and I realised,"  
He put the items down and turned to face Aaron,  
"That I would rather be here. With you. And a movie."  
Aaron folded his arms and frowned,  
"Finn gonna join us is he?"  
Robert scrunched his nose,  
"I was hoping it'd be just you and me."  
Aaron looked away and Robert sighed,  
"Look I'm sorry. Okay? I didn't mean to make you...jealous. Not that you have anything to be jealous about."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"I'm not jealous of Finn Barton."  
Robert raised his eyebrows,  
"Wow."  
"What?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"Nothing it's just...never thought I'd see the day when you're the one that feels threatened by a Barton brother."  
Aaron glared at him,  
"I don't feel threatened by him."  
Robert shrugged,  
"Then what is it? Do you think I'm gonna cheat? Do you think he's gonna make me? Do you like him?"  
Aaron huffed in annoyance,  
"I'm just..."  
Robert raised his eyebrows,  
"What? Aaron?"  
Aaron faced him,  
"I am just so sick of him. His smug face when he makes a reference I don't get but you laugh at. The way he is always there. I mean Jesus Rob, every single time I come home he's here. I wanna make plans with you and you're hanging out with him. He's texting you when we're in bed. He calls you at 2 in the morning for fuck sake. I'm sick to death of it. You're meant to be my boyfriend and right now..."  
Aaron looked away and shook his head,  
"It feels like you'd rather hang out with him."  
Robert felt his heart skip and he grabbed Aaron to pull him into a hug,  
"I'm sorry."  
Aaron clung onto him and pressed his face into Roberts neck. Robert rubbed his back slowly and pulled away to cup his face,  
"I know I'm not the best boyfriend. I know. And I am trying to be better. But if you honestly think that I would rather hang out with a little squirt like Finn Barton than with you...then you are crazy."  
Aaron gripped his arms and nodded,  
"Really?"  
Roberts face softened and he smiled at Aaron,  
"I like Finn. I do. He's a good kid and yeah we have stuff in common and that's nice. But I...am insanely....ridiculously in love with you. You know that? Right?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah."  
He pulled away and put his hands in his pockets,  
"You really wanna hang out with me?"  
Robert smiled,  
"More than anything."  
Aaron nodded,  
"So...what movie were you thinking?"  
Robert grinned and pulled Aaron in by his shirt to kiss him,  
"I love you, you jealous fool."  
Aaron put a hand up,  
"Not jealous of Finn Barton."  
Robert laughed and kissed him again,  
"Come on boyfriend."  
Aaron laughed and shook his head,  
"Massive dork."  
Robert grinned at him and pulled his jacket off. He pulled his phone out and caught Aaron's eye, turning the phone off he handed it to Aaron then pulled him in,  
"Just you and me. Okay?"  
Aaron took the phone and nodded,  
"You and me."  
Robert smiled and kissed him gently,  
"Pick a movie. I'll crack open the beers."  
He stepped away and sorted the cans out as Aaron pocketed his phone and grinned at the man he loved before settling down for a Barton free evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Come at me with prompts and whatever else is on your mind at realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com


End file.
